deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Susie
Susie is one of the three Heroes mentioned during the opening of Chapter 1 of Deltarune, specifically the monster that was talked about. Susie is the first Party Member players will have access to. Being an ax wielder, and having the most health, Susie takes the role of the party's tank. At the beginning of Chapter 1, the player cannot tell her what to do; She attacks the enemy on top every turn, and the player cannot give her an Action. Early on, the player can ACT and warn enemies of Susie's attack, making her miss. This is helpful for runs where the played does not want to kill anything. Later on in Chapter 1, however, the player is able to give her commands and even have her ACT, removing the need to warn enemies. During certain points in-game, she leaves the party and joins the enemy to form the "Dark " and even fights the party at one point. Profile Appearance She initially appears in the light world with long and messy plum hair covering her eyes, a long purple vest with a white t-shirt underneath and large torn trousers with holes in them. In the dark world, her hair appears magenta and her clothes change drastically, as she is now wearing a black and pink sleeveless jacket with an apparently sleeveless purple hoodie undereath, magenta baggy pants with black and gold boots, spiked bracelet on her arms and a golden heart belt. It's also later revealed in the dark world, during the battle against King that her eyes have a gold sclera with small black pupils. In Battle Spells ; Rude Buster : (Requires 50% TP, 40% TP whist having the Deathknife equipped) An attack that does moderately more damage than the standard Fight action. Deals "Rude Damage". Outshone by Red Buster during the King fight. : "Deals moderate Rude-elemental damage to one foe. Depends on Attack and Magic." ; Red Buster : (Requires 60% TP) An attack that does significantly more damage than the standard Fight action. Only available as an ACT command during the King fight. Presumably depends on Attack and Magic, instead of dealing "Rude Damage" like it's dwindled type, it deals "Red Damage". : "Your SOUL shined its power on Susie!" '' Gallery Susie PartyMenu.png | Party Menu portrait Susie BattleMenu.png | Battle Menu portrait Susie Overworld c Static.png | After the fight with King, Susie gets another Dark World sprite. Susie Attack.gif | Susie's attacks are brutal and imbued with dark energy. Susie Act.gif | Susie prefers FIGHTing over ACTing. Susie Overworld b Stunned.png | Stunned Trivia * At the beginning of the game, while walking from the classroom to the closet to look for the chalk, if Kris runs to the closet (an ability that is first mentioned in the Dark Realm), she will comment mentioning that they are "Pretty fast." * In ''Undertale, a girl by the name of "Suzy" was mentioned by Clam Girl in Waterfall. Whether it's a nickname or an oversight is unknown. ** In the Undertale Nintendo Switch port, she was mentioned yet again with Clam Girl exclaiming that "the time when you met her... '''is fast approaching". * According to the Party menu, Susie is a LV1 Mean Girl, then later becomes a Dark Knight. "Does damage using dark energy." * Removing Susie's armor or downgrading her weapon results in her saying, "Hey, hands off!" or "I'm too GOOD for that." respectively. ** However, after she joins your party for good, she'll allow you to do so without complaint. * Attempting to equip the '''White Ribbon will end in Susie saying "Nope. Not in 1st Grade anymore." ** Equipping her with the Shackle from the prison cell will cause her to mutter "(damn, it's actually cool...)" * Susie has 100 Rudeness and 100 Crudeness at the beginning of Chapter 1, when she joins Lancer, her Crudeness increases by 1; but after joining the party "for real," her Rudeness stat drops to 99. * All characters from the Dark World have colored dialogue portraits. Since Susie is from the Light World, and Kris has no dialogue portraits at all, this makes Susie the only character to have uncolored dialogue portraits in the Dark World. * Noelle has a crush on Susie